yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsu Trudge
| romaji_name = Ushio Tetsu | ja_trans_name = Tetsu Ushio | ser_name = Nadzornik Dradž | toei_anime_debut = | anime_debut = (second series) | appears_in_anime = * ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Toei) * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_wii = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_pc = Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator | gender = Male | organization = Sector Security | school = Domino High School | occupation = Sector Security Commissioner | previous_occupation = * Hall monitor * Sector Security Officer | anime_deck = * Guard * Special Pursuit * Worm | wc09_deck = For Duel's End | wc10_deck = Tetsu's Justice | wc11_deck = Tetsu's Justice | ydt1_deck = * Chasing Security * Goyo Security | en_voice = | tl_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = | ar_voice = }} Tetsu Trudge, known as Tetsu Ushio in the Japanese version, is a Hall Monitor at Domino High School in Yu-Gi-Oh! and a member of Sector Security in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Design Appearance Trudge's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Trudge is tall and strong, and has prominent eyebrows. In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' anime, Trudge has brown hair, pale skin, and wore a Domino High uniform. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Trudge has black hair and the color of his skin is darker than before. After suffering an accident during a Duel with Yusei, Trudge is left with a scar on his face. Personality Not much is known of him in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'''' anime, although he is seen to be physically abusive as he gave both Joey and Tristan a beating and had no qualms beating Yugi as well for trying to defend them. Otherwise it is not disclosed how much he is similar to his manga counterpart. In the Japanese ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, Trudge is shown to be an arrogant and discriminatory official with heavy prejudices towards the Satellite residents instantly viewing them with disdain and often calling them "Satellite scum". He is also very ambitious as he wanted to defeat Yusei to achieve a promotion. Despite his harsh traits, Trudge once paid for a stolen Duel Runner part Rally stole for Yusei out of his own paycheck to compensate it when he held up his end of the bargain to let Rally go if Yusei beat him in a Duel. When asked by his superior why he did it, Trudge simply replied, "Well, it is the humanity of a Duelist," showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002 Yusei even mentions that he considers Trudge different from the other figures of authority in New Domino. It has been hinted that Trudge does not come from New Domino which may fuel his views. Following his first encounter with Yusei, Trudge became obsessed with defeating him, challenged Yusei to a Duel whenever he had a chance and continuously stalked him to try and arrest him again, as he had both a wounded pride and a desire to get promoted by beating Yusei. Despite his obsession and disdain for Satellite residents, however, he duels fairly, much unlike his manga counterpart who was more than willing to cheat to get his way (this may symbolize a change of heart on Trudge's outlook, most likely after cheating previously resulted in a Penalty Game with Dark Yugi, although it is not known if these events occurred in this continuity). His views of Satellite, started to change upon hearing Yusei, being a current Satellite resident was born in the Tops of Neo Domino City and Jack, being the former champion and current resident of Neo Domino City, was born in Satellite. The real change, however, happens after meeting Martha and listening to how Satellite resident had to always deal with grim circumstances and adversities on a daily basis which made them more resilient, thus beginning to feel a sense of respect and new outlook on the people he looked down upon. Eventually Trudge truly changes, and becomes and ally and friend to Yusei. Trudge is also shown to have a sense of humor in the Japanese version. In the series finale, upon seeing Yusei he said he had "spotted a suspicious person and will commence interrogation". After the defeat of the Dark Signers Trudge felt that he needed to stop asking for Yusei's help when protecting the city and decided to capture Ghost himself, reflecting on how much losing to Yusei the day they met had changed him. When the Divine Temple appeared he personally overlooked the evacuation while trusting Yusei to save the city. The night before the Signers left the city Trudge had one final friendly talk about their first encounter and how both had grown over the last three years. Trudge is infamous for being strict, as many Security Officers have been seen to be afraid of being scolded by him upon reporting their failure. He also proved a merciless examiner when testing Akiza's aptitude for Turbo Dueling and dueled her relentlessly, but was nonetheless glad she passed. Trudge has a clear crush for Mina, but his advances are often not noticed by her or his approach ineffective as she herself crushes over Jack. Nonetheless she does show concern for him at times. Biography ''Yu-Gi-Oh! .]] Ushio appears in a flashback, where he is beating up Joey and Tristan in front of Yugi to his horror and imposing a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Yugi insists that Joey and Tristan are his friends. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ushio's name is listed among the disappearing residents of Domino City as Trueman sent them to the World of Darkness. When Nightshroud was defeated, all the victims were freed. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' Fortune Cup In the dub, Trudge already knows Yusei Fudo before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Trudge becomes a henchman to Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the Sector Security, who prevents residents of the poverty-stricken area known as Satellite from escaping to New Domino City. He confronts Yusei Fudo while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities and accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner. He claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei Duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001 Trudge was given a new Deck from Sector Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel in a sewage pipeline while Yusei tries to get into New Domino City. Trudge loses the Duel just before Yusei escapes the pipeline, leaving Trudge pushed back by a current of trash.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003 Trudge is left scarred after the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010 Trudge later watches over Yusei leaving the Facility and vows to get revenge for being scarred. residential area.|thumb]] Trudge tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel while Yusei tries stealing back his Duel Runner from a Security warehouse,Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 011 but loses once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012 In an attempt to search the Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, he decides to arrest him. However, Lazar shows up. Trudge, who didn't know Lazar, questioned Lazar's authority. After being called a street beat cop by Lazar, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza Izinski, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Dark Signers Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Grady, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and requests to see Goodwin. .]] As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack, assisted by Carly, and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Following this incident, Trudge has worked with Mina Simington on more than one occasion in an attempt to look after Jack. While doing so, he follows both Carly Carmine and Jack and escorts both of them to watch the battle between Yusei and Kalin. He returns once more to bring the Signers back to Satellite. Trudge is shown to be romantically interested in Mina; he is seen imagining giving her a tulip. In his fantasies, the action results in a kiss. The daydream is cut short when a boy gives her a tulip himself. He eavesdrops on a conversation between Jack and Mina, in which he realizes Mina has feelings for Jack. When Martha learns of this, she puts him to work to distract him from his despondency, and he learns of a boy named Taka who wants to become a Security guard. Since Satellite residents can't normally become Security officers, Trudge begins to understand the importance of Daedalus Bridge being repaired, and begins to respect Satellite residents more. When Roman attacks, he and Martha attempt to save Taka from a falling building, and in the process, Martha falls and is sacrificed to "Earthbound Immortal Uru". He almost cries but manages to retain composure as he was trying to rescue the child. He succeeds in rescuing him but nearly cries again after Rally loses in Romans place and is sacrificed to the Spider God. He allies with Yusei, and vows to avenge Martha and the others who were sacrificed. He later escorts both the twins to one of the fail-safe controllers to stop the Dark Signers. When Leo tells him that Luna can talk to spirits, Trudge is skeptical. A column of light surrounds them and Luna vanishes. They search for her, but Leo is caught up in a Duel with Devack. Trudge can only watch helplessly with Yusei as Leo is picked apart by Devack. After Luna returns and wins the Duel, the spirit of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" shows herself, and Trudge faints from the improbability of it all, waking to be told it was all a misunderstanding. After Yusei wins his Duel against Kalin, Trudge congratulates him. One of Roman's spiders possesses Trudge again and Roman speaks through Trudge. Roman says that Yusei should meet him at the Old Ener-D Reactor for a Duel. Trudge is freed after this and faints from the experience but he wakes up not remembering what happened. He and the twins witness the Duel between Roman and Yusei and later follow him to where Akiza was to Duel. While in the park they search for Akiza. While searching, Trudge comes across Mina's cell phone with a picture of Jack on it, which upsets him. Later he discovers Yusei and Mina locked in the water pit and attempts to free them. Trudge is initially unsuccessful, but Mina calls out to Jack in desperation, giving Trudge the jealousy-borne determination to rip the cage door from their hinges. As they notice the Lizard geoglyph in the sky, Yusei soon hurries to where the Duel is taking place. However they are stopped by Mina, who tells them the cause of Misty´s vendetta against Akiza. After he leaves, Mina and Trudge also move to the Dueling site where both Leo and Luna are watching too. After the Duel ends in Akiza´s favor they all foresee the appearance of the King of the Underworld, who is heading towards the formed Condor geoglyph, projected over New Domino City. As with this, the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides everyone to Rex Goodwin's mansion, where he reveals to them his identity as the final Dark Signer, and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within the Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the King of the Underworld, while Trudge, along with Mina, Leo, Luna, and Akiza can only watch and wait for an outcome. Once Yusei finally defeats Goodwin, everything returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina are seen sitting at a table looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures. Leo mentions Yusei's absence, and Trudge arrives to note the absence of Jack and Crow. Carly, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't arrived, and wonders if there is a marketable story involved. Trudge asks her if she has a story to sell but Carly replies that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything before she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and the Satellite have returned. Pre-World Riding Grand Prix After some time has passed, Trudge becomes partners with Mina, the new Special Investigations Chief. He investigates the mysterious attacks by Ghost, informing Yusei, Jack, and Crow, and asks them for their assistance, though Crow quickly declines. After some thought Trudge decides that it was wrong to try and place civilians in danger, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, he encounters Ghost and engages in a Turbo Duel. Confident he would win, he quickly Summons his strongest monster, "Goyo Guardian", until he falls to Ghost's "Meklord Emperor Wisel", who absorbs his Synchro Monster and defeats him. Due to the impact, Trudge is severely injured and hospitalized. As he is wheeled into the operation room, he gives Yusei a warning to not use Synchro Monsters against Ghost. Trudge later acts as a Duel Runner instructor, and Turbo Duels Akiza Izinski as she attempts to obtain her license. Here he purposely uses rough, possibly underhanded tactics, presumably to give her experience against such. At first he seems to have the Duel well in hand, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon", but loses to Akiza eventually. Trudge is later seen leading the Security force that comes to Crash Town to take Lawton and Barbara into custody. He decides to not arrest those working for Radley and Malcolm because they were needed to rebuild the town. Before Team Catastrophe's Duel with Team 5D's, Trudge expressed a desire to investigate them as well, but Mina politely dissuaded him. taking separate paths.]] Ark Cradle During the fight against Team New World Trudge tries to stop the match, but both times Lazar refused. After the Ark Cradle began to descend, he Mina and other officers are seen evacuating people. At the end of the series before the Signers departed, he and Yusei talk for a bit about their future plans. Yusei decides that he would stay in Domino, rather than leave as his friends would. Other appearances Ushio.png | Tetsu Ushio (manga) 1stSeriesUshio.png | Ushio (Toei) OfficerTetsuTrudge-DULI.png | [[Tetsu Trudge (Duel Links)|Tetsu Trudge (Duel Links)]] TetsuTrudgeDT.jpg | Tetsu Trudge (Duel Terminal) Demitrius the Bully-DDM.png | [[Demitrius the Bully|Demitrius the Bully (Dungeon Dice Monsters)]] TetsuTrudgeMD.png | [[Tetsu Trudge (Millennium Duels)|Tetsu Trudge (Millennium Duels)]] Trudge-TF05.png | [[Tetsu Trudge (Tag Force)|Tetsu Trudge (Tag Force)]] Trudge-WB01.gif | [[Tetsu Trudge (Wheelie Breakers)|Tetsu Trudge (Wheelie Breakers)]] Decks Standing While possessed by one of Roman Goodwin's spiders, Trudge uses a "Worm" Deck, solely focused on reducing his opponent's Deck through cards such as "Warm Worm" and "Dark Diviner". To easily Dark Synchro Summon, Trudge uses cards like "Worm Bait" to gather the Tributes necessary for his "Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue". Turbo Guard Trudge initially used a Guard Deck, mainly focused on maintaining field presence through cards such as "Assault Dog", which he would later Tribute to Summon his more powerful monsters such as "Handcuffs Dragon". As he relies on brute force to win, he also uses cards to counter his opponent's Trap Cards like "Wiretap". He also uses "Montage Dragon" to inflict large amounts of damage. Special Pursuit After his defeat by Yusei, Trudge acquires a Special Pursuit Deck from the Security chief. This Deck mainly focuses on preventing the opponent from activating Speed Spell Cards by locking them down with "Gate Blocker", also ensuring field presence with "Broken Blocker". Trudge will go on the offensive with powerful monsters such as "Goyo Guardian" while also punishing the opponent for playing defensively through cards like "Search Striker" and "Pursuit Chaser". Most of Trudge's Spell and Trap Cards focus on locking the opponent down or inflicting effect damage such as "Climactic Barricade" and "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" or "Speed Spell - Speed Demon" respectively. Trudge also uses his "Final Countdown" as a contingency if his original strategies don't work. He later utilizes the "Stygian" series alongside the standard cards. Duels Trivia * In every Yu-Gi-Oh! season, a character that resembles Trudge, like either a shadow figure or a hairstyle, has appeared. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters